1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding cable comprising twisted positive and negative conductors alternately arranged one after another within spaces defined by division pieces formed by separating radially equally an insulating separator into six circumferentially adjacent spaces.
2. Prior Art
The inventor of the present invention has proposed the invention as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 61-16811, which is illustrated in FIGS. 6 and 7.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, positive twisted conductors a' and negative twisted conductors b' are alternately arranged one after another. A separator 11 is axially diametrically divided into two parts at an end thereof, namely, a separator part 11a and a separator part 11b. The twisted conductor a' or b' housed in one separator parts 11b or 11a as a small number of positive or negative conductors, for instance the number of conductors a' is less than the number of conductors b' in the separator part 11b and the number of conductors b' is less than the number of conductors a' in the separator part 11a, is covered with an insulating cover 13 and extracted from the separator parts 11b or 11a (FIG. 7). The extracted insulated conductors a' or b' are collected or put into a group of a large number of positive or negative conductors a' or b'. Each group of the same positive or negative conductors thus collected is pressedly fixed to terminal contact ends 14a, 14b, (FIG. 7).
In the conventional welding cable, there remains respectively one conductor in each of the separator parts which is not fully protected after the small number of twisted conductors is extracted from one separator part and put into the other separator part and vice versa. Therefore, the conductor which remains in the separator parts 11b or 11a is not satisfactorily protected by the separator part.
Accordingly, when the same group of positive or negative conductors are collected together in each of the separator parts and are pressedly fixed to the terminal contact ends, the remaining conductor which is unsatisfactorily protected by the separator part is liable to contact another unsatisfactorily protected conductor and/or other twisted conductors to thereby cause leakage of the current.